Ice
by mahoganymaniac
Summary: Katniss Everdeen meets Cato Stone in 7th grade at Mockingjay Middle school. The ice blue-eyed boy is sort of a loner, can Katniss Everdeen and her friends Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne change that?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Ice

Hey guys! This is an actual story this time. The characters are in Middle school because everyone has them in High School and I'm in middle school so this is easier for me! It's mostly going to be in Katniss POV with a few exceptions here and there. So slap that review button with your forehead and take care. ( They're all in 7th grade and are 13/14 and this is modern day and Katniss' character is based on me).

Chapter 1: First day

Katniss' POV:

I wake up to an alarm. I yawn and without opening my eyes, I turn off my alarm. It's 5:30. I always get up at this time because of my parent's jobs. Mom and Dad work at Ingles. I groan and get up, today is Monday. I turn off my blacklight nightlight and turn off my radio. I dress in my black v-neck and black skinny jeans and walk down the hall into the kitchen.

I grab my soft, blue blanket and fall onto the couch. I close my eyes and my mom says " Don't you be going back to sleep little girl." I lazily open up one eye and sit up as my mom hands me a cup of coffee with a plate of Biscuits and Gravy. " Mm thanks mom, I haven't had this in a while." I say. " Your welcome baby" mom sings. I act like a little angel and a 6 year old most of the time so that my parents will be happy and think that I'm still their baby girl.

I gulp down half of my coffee and eat my biscuits and gravy. Prim comes into the room looking like a zombie. I give her the rest of my coffee because she looks like she'll need it. She's starting her first day of 5th grade and I'm starting 7th grade.( I know you're saying ' she's too young to have coffee', well I started drinking it at 9 years and I'm 13 and still drinking it.)

I wrap the blanket around her and pull her into a hug. " Good morning little duck, are you exited to start 5th grade?" I ask. "Mhm" she sleepily nods back. I put the coffee cup and fork in the sink and put the paper plate in the trash. I grab my blue and purple socks off of the coffee table and pull them on with my Motorcycle boots.

Prim, who looks alive and awake now, skips to the bathroom to shower. She showers in the morning and I shower at night. I showered in the morning one time and fell asleep. The warm water makes me sleepy and there's no way that I'm ever taking a cold shower.

As Prim gets walks out of the bathroom so she can eat breakfast, I walk in and brush my teeth and comb my hair. My hair is always like a rats nest so I usually just skim over it with the back of the brush to save time. It looks the same as it would if I really had brushed it. I put on my Mockingjay necklace and roll on deodorant. I look in the mirror and actually decide to brush through the knots in my hair.

It takes me 5 minutes to get all of the knots out, but hey, its my first day of 7th grade. I want to make an impression. I exit the bathroom and Prim walks back in to do the same things I did. I then walk back into my room and grab my phone and some pencils.

I only need one pencil, but my friends alway need one. Everyone says that they're just going to borrow them, but they never give them back, so I have a method. If you want a pencil from me, you have to let me hold onto your IPod or phone. If I can trust you, I'll let you get away without giving me anything valuable.

I sit on the couch after my bag is all packed and watch Prim feed her cat, Buttercup. I have a cat too, his name is Petey. Petey never bothers me, he stays outside most of the time and if he's inside he'll just sleep. His fur is fluffy, not slick like Buttercup's, and is a light grey, like my eyes. Dad brought him home for me as a surprise.

Mom walks out of her and Dads room in her work clothes and tells us it's time to go. Dad leaves for work before I wake up so that he can get home earlier. I grab my bag and put my phone on vibrate.

We're supposed to have our phones put away and off when we walk into the building, but no one ever listens to that. I mean, what's the point of having a phone if its going to be off most of the day? If I ever get caught with my phone because I have a call from my parents, I'll tell the teacher, ' My parents got me a phone so that if anything happens to them, they'll call me, they're not the type of parents that will call for the heck of it.' and if the teacher says ' Do not talk to me that way! Go to the office', I'll say ' It's called freedom of speech its in the Bill Of Rights, and gladly'.

I put my phone in my pocket and walk out the door with Prim behind me. Mom turns off the porch light and locks the door. We get in the car and let it warm up, it's very cold out, like 20 degrees. I turn on the radio and talk to Prim. " Hey Primmy, are you excited to see Rue and Rorry?"I ask. " Yes! I can't wait I hear there's going to be a new kid named Jonathan!" she smiles. " Well, maybe you two will be friends, or maybe more." I tease. Prim blushes and mom says " Katniss we're here." I give them a kiss on the cheek and wish Prim good luck and exit.

I walk in the door and wait. Its now 6:30, the usual time. We aren't supposed to get here until 7:00, but the lunch ladies are nice enough to unlock the door so that I won't freeze to death. I hear the door open. What? No one else ever shows up at this time. Well, it is the first day of school, I never thought about a new student. I look up and see a guy that looks about my age, he has spiked up blond hair and blue eyes.

I sees me and I see that he has ice blue eyes, not regular blue. He shows no emotion on his face as I look away. I can't stare, that's rude. He sits down across the cafetetiria and I just do the normal thing I do at school, I sit there and stare at the pictures on the wall.

So thats the first chapter! If you think that this isn't a very long chapter, go look at my other story, you'll be like ' This isn't even a chapter'. My other story only has like 500 words per chapter. So remember to slap that review button with your forehead! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Cato

Chapter 2: Cato

See you at the bottom!

Katniss' POV:

I wake up to the door opening and realise that I fell asleep at school. That's what happens when I don't drink a full cup of coffee! I remember Ice boy so I turn around and see that he's looking at me. I quickly turn around to hide my blush. Wait, since when do I blush? I put a scowl back on my face and play with my hair. I left it down, but now I feel self concious so I put my hair into a braid.

I smile and look to see who showed up. What? I don't see anyone."Boo!" someone yells. I scream. I look up and see my friend Johanna. " Darnett Johanna! Don't do that!" I gasp. She laughs, " Gosh Brainless why are you so jumpy?". I just say " 5 o-clock". She turns and smirks, " Looks like we have a new kid, I'm going to go meet him.". " Jo, don't!" I whisper with wide eyes. She just turns and winks at me.

I put my head down to make it seem like I'm asleep and hear Johanna ask " Hey Blue eyes, what's your name?". He looks up and says " Cato". " Hm, Cato, well I'm Johanna and that idiot with her head down is Katniss" Jo smirks. They both turn to look at me as I put my head up. Ice boy- er, Cato, smiles and Johanna waves me over. Aw crap.

I grab my bag and walk over. I give a small smile as I sit down. " Hi" Cato says. " Hi" I nod. " Brainless, you're so awkward" Johanna rolls her eyes. " So what grade are you in?" I ask. " 7th" Cato replies." Us too" I smile. Johanna gives me a knowing look, I roll my eyes at her. " Cool, so maybe I'll see you around?" Cato asks." Sure" I nod. " BREAKFAST!" the lunch lady shouts.

Jo and I just sit there." You don't eat here?" Cato asks. " No, I eat at home, but by the end of first period I'm always hungry again." I answer. " Same here" Jo replies. " You do know we're not supposed to be here until 7 right?" I ask. " Yeah, but my parents jobs make me get up at 6." Cato says, fiddling with his thumbs. " Oh, I have to wake up at 5:30, you guys are so lucky" I mumble. Cato chuckles.

I open my bag and grab my book. " Brainless, you are such a bookworm. I mean come on, you've read that book 7 times, literally!" Jo shakes her head. I just grunt and start reading. I jump as someone pokes my back. I shut my book and see my other best friend, Gale. " What the heck Gale, don't do that. You and Jo just love to scare me don't you?" I ask annoyed. " Yup!" Gale and Johanna say in sync. " Who's he?" Gale nods to Cato. " I'm Cato" Cato speaks up.

Catos POV:

I see a guy, that looks like Katniss, come up behind her. He pokes her in the back and she jumps. She shuts her book and turns around. " What the heck Gale, don't do that. You and Jp just love to scare me don't you?" she asks, getting annoyed. " Yup!" Johanna and the guy say in sync. " Who's he?" the guys asks. Who am I, who are you? " I'm Cato" I speak up.

" Gale" Gale replies. We shake hands and a man, who I'm guessing is the principal, booms " If you are finished with breakfast you may go to the gym". Katniss, Johanna, and Gale pack up their stuff and Katniss asks " Do you have your scedule yet?". " Yeah, I got it before I came in here" I answer.

" Cool" she says grabbing the scedule I hand her. Her eyes skim over the page and she says " We have Math, Social Studies, and Chorus together". I smile and she says, " You sing?". I nod my head and we walk to the gym. I can't wait to hear her sing.

As we sit down in the gym Gale asks me " So what kind of music do you like?" I forgot him and Jo were here, woops. " Anything other than classic and opera, I hate opera" I answer. He nods. I make conversations awkward so I usually keep to myself, but I have a feeling Johanna, Katniss, and Gale are going to change that.

Katniss' POV( I like this better):

Mr. Orr, the principal, walks to the bleachers that we are at and says " 7th grade". I tap Catos shoulder " Thats our cue to get to class" I explain. He nods and I show him where the 7th grade wing is. Since its the first day of school, we walk to the classroom because we don't have lockers yet. At least I think its the right room.

There's a seating chart on the board and I see my name in the second row for the first seat. Well ok then I guess I have the right class. I sit down and look to see who else is in this class on the seating chart. Cato sits in the row next to me but in the third seat. I turn around and see him sitting. I wave and he smiles back.

I hear someone chuckle and look in the seat in the third row right next to me, its Johanna. " Brainless you so totally like him!" she whispers excitedly. I can literally see the excitement in her eyes. "No I don't" I roll my eyes. I hear a plop right behind me and see Gale, " Katniss, you like him, don't deny it". He used my actual name and used a serious voice, no they must just be messing with me.

I hear a thud and look in the doorway. I see a man with a bottle of beer in his hand and he's passed out. If this is my teacher, I think I'll love this class. Gale is trying not to laugh, but Johanna and I burst into hysterical laughter. I see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes help him up and take him to the other room. " I think that was our teacher" I hear Cato say with amusement.

Johanna gets up and goes to the teachers desk. I can tell what she's going to do before I even get there. I walk over to her and see that she's logging onto Facebook and playing Flappy Bird. While the other student talk to each other or get out their phones, Gale and Cato come over to us.

After a few minutes of playing Flappy Bird, the intercom burst to life and the principal says, " Will Mr. Abernathy's class please go to the gym, Mr. Abernathy's class please go to the gym". Everyone groans and Johanna logs out of Facebook with a grumpy look on her face. " I wish we could just stay in here until the principal decides to get us, but we all know we can't do that" Gale says with a sigh.

We all start to file out of the classroom and to the gym. I see the principal in the middle of the gym with a microphone. Yes, I bet we're going to play clump. Clump is when the person in charge says clump one, you stand by yourself, and if he says clump 6, you get in a group of 6. It goes for any number below 20. If you aren't in a group and there's no other group to go into, your out.

" Yes, I bet we're gonna play clump!" Johanna jumps. We all sit down in the 8trh graders seats so that the principal can see us all. Mr. Orr explains the rules and we all spread out in the gym on half-court. I see Johanna and Gale standing near-by, but I don't see Cato. " Clump 1" We all back away from anyone else.

"Clump 7" Johanna grabs me and Gale while Gloss, Cashemere and Finnick run to us. Crap, we need one more person. I see Cato wondering around like this is all crazy. I grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him to us. " Oh hey guys" Cato nods. We just laugh, but our laughter is cut short when we hear " Clump two". Cashemer and Gloss cling to each other,Finnick and Johanna hug, I grab Cato's arm, and Gale grabs an inoccent by-stander. Cato and I chuckle at the persons expression. Clump goes on until the end of 1st class and the rest of the day is a blur.

Authours Note: I have no excuses except that we have had a lot of snow and have been out of school so I have no insperation. Sorry about that, but I am working on the next chapter. My other exuse is that I have only 1 review so I'm sad. Please review, see, now you have me begging! If you review, I won't have Johanna chop you up! ( She's already sharpening her ax! So hurry up :D)


	3. Chapter 3: Snow

**Ice**

**Chapter 3: SNOW DAY!**

**Katniss POV:**

**I see my moms car as I walk out of school. I go to the car and put my bag in the trunk. I open the door to the front seat and see Prim sitting in my seat. " Prim you know I like to sit in the front!" I whine. Prim pouts and doesn't move so I groan and sit in the back. " Katniss, rules are rules. Whoever gets to the front first gets to sit there." my mom lectures. " Yeah, but you pick Prim up first so its not fair!" I pout. My mom just ignores me, we do this everyday.**

**" You won't have to be in the back for long, because the principals of my school are moving 4th and 5th grade to your school!" Prim squeals. In my head I groan, but outside I just smile and say " Yay little duck, now I can embarrass you in front of your friends!". Prim looks horrified so I chuckle and say " I'm just kidding, I only want to meet your friends, I won't embarrass you, I promise."**

**Prim sighs in relief and the color comes back to her face. Mom smiles and says," I heard that we may be getting around 6 inches of snow". Prim and I smile and our eyes bug out. In sync, Prim and I scream" SNOW!" after we calm down I say" Now we can have a race to see who gets the front seat". I hear Prim mutter " Uh-oh".**

**Mom unbuckles and I see that we're home. I get out, grab my bag from the trunk, and follow my mom to the door. After we're in, I walk down the hall to my room and pull out my phone. I put my bag down and take my phone off of vibrate. **

**My phone instantly rings and I see that Johanna texted me already. **

**Jo: Hey girl whats up?**

**I type back;**

**Me: Well, I was about to play Flappy Bird before you rudely interrupted...**

**Jo: Oh, well whats the highest you've gotten? Mine's 46**

**Oh god, my number is embarrassing...**

**Me: 16...**

**Jo: BAHAHAHAHA! Really Brainless?! Thats so sad!**

**Me: Shut-up! I gotta go bye**

**I turn off chat for Johanna so she can't interrupt again. I smile and start to play Flappy Bird. I get another text before I can pass the second pipe. I groan and look to see who it is. Hm, it's an unknown number. I wonder who it could be, I text back.**

**Me: Who is this?**

**Unknown: Cato, from school**

**Me: Mind if I ask you a question to make sure it's you?**

**Cato?: Sure?**

**Me: What happened today in Math?**

**Cato?: Well, our teacher passed out because he was drunk, Johanna got onto his computer and started playing Flappy Bird, and then we got called to the gym to play Clump.**

**Me: Ok yeah it's you. Wait, how did you get my number?**

**Cato: Johanna**

**Wow, I need to talk to that ax-throwing maniac. I can't believe she gave my number to him! Well, we are friends so why am I making this into a big deal? I hear that voice in my head again saying ' because you like him'.**

**Me: Oh ok **

**TIME SKIP! NEXT MORNING SATURDAY-**

**I wake up to a text.**

**Cato: Katniss, look outside!**

**I pull open the blinds and can't believe my eyes, its SNOWING! I squeal, a very uncommon thing for me to do, and run to Prims room. I knock on the door repeatedly and scream " PRIM! PRIM! IT'S SNOWING!" I hear her squeal.**

**She pulls open the door and I fall into her room. My head hurts, ugh. I groan " Primmy! That hurt, very bad.". " Sorry!" she tries to help me up, unsuccessfully. " Do you want to go outside?" I ask. She nods her head furiously.**

**"Oh wait I need to text someone back! Just give me a minute" I remember. I don't think she heard me because she's too interested in getting out her snow clothes. I shrug and walk back into my room.**

**I have 6 new texts, two from Cato, two from Gale, and two from Johanna.**

**Jo: S.N.O.W.**

**Jo: Hey can I come over? I want to sled and I don't have a hill in my backyard.**

**Gale: Catnip its snowing! Can I come over?**

**Gale: If so, can I bring Posy? Vick and Rory are with their friends.**

**Cato: Katniss, are you still there?**

**Cato: Do you see the snow?**

**Gosh it looks like everyone wants to come over. I run down the hall to find mom and dad in their room. " Hey can some friends come over?" I ask, out of breath. " Well it depends on who the friends are" Dad answers," and I didn't get a 'Hi daddy your home'." he attempts to use my voice and fails.**

**I walk over to the bed and give him a hug. I turn to mom and see she's just reading a book. " Thats better, now who are the friends?" Dad smiles. " Johanna, Gale and Posy, and a new friend from school" I sort of blush on the last part.**

**Dad raises his eyebrow, but eventually say ok. I thank him and run back to my room to find Prim on my bed. With my phone, in her hand. She looks up when she sees me. " I was just playing a game, I swear!". I take the phone and see that, indeed, she was playing Flappy Bird. " Ok can you go get the discs?" I ask. She nods and run to go get them.**

**We don't have rectangle sleds, we have ones that are like a giant bowl. She has sky blue and I have lime green. I quickly text everyone back saying that, yes I saw the snow, and that they can come over. I also ask Cato if he needs directions and he says that Johanna gave him that too.**

**I turn off my phone and get out my gloves, scarf, toboggan, socks, black leggings, jeans, and a long-sleeved shirt. I put on my blue long-sleeved shirt and my black leggings. I pull on my jeans and socks, grab the rest, and bolt to the living room.**

**As I pass the blue chair, I grab my jacket and pull it on. I put on my snow boots, toboggan, and scarf. I pull on my gloves and push my scarf up so that it covers my lips like a cowgirl. My lips would get cold easily.**

**I walk to the door and see Prim waiting there with the sleds. " Ok lets go little duck!" I smile. " What?" she asks. Oh she probably can't tell what I'm saying because of the scarf. I pull it down and say " I said, lets go little duck!". " Oh" she nods. I pull my scarf back up and attempt to open the door with the stupid gloves on. I fail, so I use my elbows. We run out and gasp.**

**Authors note: Ok so I suck at updating! Thank you to you 3 who took the time to review. I was smiling and they just made my day. TOMARROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm so happy I'm going to be 13. Please review and have a good afternoon. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note :(

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been taking my Hunger Games journal to school and I've been working on chapter 4 in it, but I can't find it! I just wanted to let you guys know. I seem to write better when I don't plan it out so I've learned my lesson! Thank you to my 4 reviewers and thank you Katniss17 for the Birthday wish, it made my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: More Snow!

Ice- Chapter 4: More snow!

Katniss' POV:

I wake up in my bed. How did I get here? I don't even remember falling asleep... I hear someone yawn so I look down and I see Johanna on the floor. I guess she stayed over.

"Jo, what the heck hallppened? I don't even remember falling asleep, let alone going to my room." I ask.

"Well, we played in the snow & you were sledding down the hill and hit your head on the Evergreen tree" Jo yawns.

I feel a searing pain in my forehead.  
"Gosh, I guess I passed out, but how did I get up here?" I ask confused.

"Cato carried you" Jo smirks,"He was the strongest out of all of us, even Gale admitted that!".

I feel heat rush to my cheeks so I lay my head down and smile. Wait, what the heck is wrong with me? That voice in the back of my head says 'because you like him'. I voice is annoying, I wish it would shut-up. Before I know it, I fall back asleep.

**one dream later**

I wake up to ice-cold water being dumped on me so I lash out. I hear a groan so I know I must've hit my target. I lean over the edge of my bed and see Johanna. I should've known.

I get up and kick her in the side and look at my clock. It's 10:00 AM on a school day! I run to Prim's room and shout " Prim!Prim! Wake up, we're late!"

I hear her muffled voice say " No we're not, schools cancled all week.". I instantly look out the window and see snow that looks like it would reach half way to my knees! I'm only 5 2', but I'm as tall as my mom so that must count for something!

()()() 3:00 PM ()()()

Johanna and I are on my bed playing Flappy Bird. I just got to pipe 124 and she's flipping. I start laughing and eventually get the hicups so I go grab a cup of water.

I walk back in and Johanna says "126" so I glare and say " I never can beat you now can I?"

She smirks " Nope, I'm too good"

&&& 10:00 PM &&&

I'm running in the woods, but I don't know how I got here. I burst through the trees and see a meadow and a lake. A figure is crouched down by the lake. He turns around and smiles and I see it's Cato.

Cato's running towards me and I realize I'm running too. We're getting closer now, but neither of us are slowing down.

I reach him firsrt and we fall tot he ground with me on top. I stuy him up close and notice things I haven't before. He has a sharp jaw-line, full, pink lips, and his hair in the sun shines like gold. We both lean in, and I wake up.

Authors Note: Sorry if this is short, I don't really count the words. I found my Hunger Games Journal so that's why this is up.

Also, I just want to say something to an anonomus reviewer called ' blah blah blah'. I just want you to know, if you're going to review saying that you hate my story, don't read it, I don't care. If you want to hate on my story, at least make an account and PM me instead of hiding behind a computor screen with a not-so-creative name.

That's all that I want to say. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me! Bye!


End file.
